


Love They Say

by saffrondawn



Series: But it's not quite right [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffrondawn/pseuds/saffrondawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When was it no longer about sex?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love They Say

**Author's Note:**

> I would recommend listening to Tegan and Sara's "Love They Say" at the same time as reading it. If not, then immediately works afterward, too.

“When was it no longer about sex?”

Mickey looked up from watching his hands glide across Ian's hair. Debbie was sitting on an armchair they pulled from the living room into their room so Ian could hold onto something if he didn't quite reach the door. His eyes shot wide, “What the fuck?”

“It's for a project.”

“What the fuck kind of school project is that?”

Debbie shook her head, “Not school. I figured if I'm going to be ready for sex when I'm sixteen --”

“Over my dead body,” Mickey said automatically.

She ignored him, “Then I should hear from others about their sexual relationships.”

“We may be moderately chummy, but you're not hearing about my first time.”

“I don't mean like that. Plus, it would be different for men and women, even if you were probably receiving it in a similar position I would be expected to know.”

“Oh my God, just the fuck up,” Mickey practically yelled. In the past month since the start of Ian's depressive state, Debbie came by the house every day, and would spend time in their room, talking to Ian, or annoying Mickey.

“Anyway, I want to know when you no longer considered Ian a casual fling.”

Mickey shook his head, “I'm not talking to you about that.”

Debbie watched him for a moment. Finally, “Does Ian know?” He stared her down. “Don't worry. I'm not writing this down. Plus, he's asleep.”

He looked down at the boy sleeping next to him. The boy who allowed for Mickey to finally touch him, even if it was a hand in his hair, and Mickey's thigh against his cold back. He was going on three hours, and had stirred a little. Mickey was taking it as a good sign.

He rubbed a thumb across his bottom lip, “There's a lot of history there, Debs.”

“I already know him fucking Kash. And there's a reason why he never outed you to the neighborhood.”

“First, Ian ain't like that. Second --”

“You were important.”

Mickey stared at her again. “He never mentioned Kash to anyone.” Even though it had been years, he still couldn't stand the Indian asshole.

“Because it was a massive power difference. Kash was older, and his boss. He had the power over Ian. With you, it's closer in age, and you're not his boss.”

“Nah, I'm his prison guard,” Mickey said regrettably. The one time Ian had enough strength he had spouted nasty things to everyone, and calling Mickey his prison guard hurt the older boy more than he wanted to acknowledge.

“You're his boyfriend,” Debbie said with a smile, like she found their relationship cute. “So, when did you know it was no longer about sex.”

Mickey rubbed his face with his free hand, “Fuck. Fine. But you repeat this to anyone, including Ian, I'll deny it.”

“Won't matter, he'll know it's true,” she said matter of factly.

“While he was still working at the Kash and Grab, your piece of shit mom came back into the picture.” He waited for her to nod or something before he continued. “Anyway, Ian freaked out and came to here. Terry was here, so we couldn't fuck. He said he needed me, and back then, I usually initiated it. I would come to the Kash and Grab, and he knew why I was there. So, he came here, and said he needed to see me. He didn't say it as a trick, or anything, and I can tell that shit. He was genuine about it, and it fucked with my head. Here was this kid who ran for who knows how long to get to my house, to risk his job, just to see me, to fuck me. I got out of the house, and met at his job, and we fucked. Kash caught us, and then I got shot later.”

Debbie had been enraptured with every word, and cleared her throat when he was done. “Why that moment though? We're talking about Ian, he probably did other stuff to make you question it.”

Mickey didn't want to tell her about how when they met in the storeroom, Ian was on the verge of tears, and he hated seeing him like that. He did the only thing he could think of, and kissed him right there. It had been light, and Ian had barely acknowledged it, but it was there. The boy's tears didn't fall, but he whispered a 'thank you' before turning Mickey around, and they started. He remembered the moment later on when Ian had mentioned Ned wasn't afraid to kiss him. Mickey had gotten pissed off at that like he was throwing his actions back at him. It wasn't that Mickey wasn't afraid to kiss him, it was more like he had done it once in such a high emotional state, he didn't know if it was okay any other time.

Mickey shrugged, “It was the moment that changed everything.”

Debbie sat quietly for a few minutes. She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it. They sat in silence for another few minutes before she spoke, “I like you two together.”

He gave her a small smile, “Thanks, Debs.”

“You need to tell him that, though. When I'm gone. I know there's more, and thanks for editing it, but you should tell him. It may bring him up a little.” She looked at her phone to check the time, “I better go. Fiona'll be home soon.” She walked around the bed to Ian, “See you tomorrow, Ian.” She bent lower to him, “Your boyfriend's kinda adorable when it comes to you.” She gave him a kiss on the forehead before heading to the door.

“Later, Ginger,” Mickey said as she came toward him with a kiss on his cheek. The action surprised him, but out of all the other Gallaghers, he took to her quickly, even if Mandy was training her to be a mini-me.

“Thanks, Mickey.”

He heard the front door close before he slid down, and stared at Ian's back. With the loss of contact, the boy turned to face him, but still kept sleeping. “Hey Gallagher, I have a story for you. Remember that time we snuck into the Soxs game?”

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I really want Mickey and Debbie friendship in Season 5.
> 
> I'm in a creative burst (and right before school starts!), but I'm thinking of turning this into a series of music inspired drabbles. So, there may be more.


End file.
